Arthur's Vow
by BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter
Summary: Life was going great for Arthur Kirkland; he had the perfect job and a great love life.Until his fiance Alfred F. Jones is involved in a car accident and wakes up with no recollection of Arthur. Arthur vows to get the American to fall back in love with him and, as Alfred begins to gain his memory back,he sees why he fell in love with the Brit in the first place. HumanAU! USUK/UKUS.
1. Chapter 1- There's Been An Accident

Chapter One- There's Been an Accident

Alfred F. Jones woke up in a hospital. At least he _thought_ it was a hospital. He wasn't too sure; in fact he wasn't too sure of _anything_ at the moment. Looking around, Alfred saw that he had several wires sticking out of his arms. This puzzled him; Alfred knew he was completely healthy so why would he need to be at the hospital? He glanced around the room searching to find something that would provide the American with an answer. On the bedside table next to him was a small mirror. He sat up, rotated his position so that he was sat on the side of the bed. Alfred picked it up, wanting to check his face for any obvious signs of damage. He looked into the mirror and it slipped right out of his hands, smashing on the floor. Shards of glass scattered across the pristine, white tiles.

Alfred looked down at the mess, and then down at his hands which were trembling. That face in the mirror, it wasn't _him. _He'd gotten older, his hair wasn't in its usual style and his face wasn't round and podgy anymore. It was thinner and had a strong jawline. He looked down at his body, _that wasn't right either; _he was now well-tone. He could feel abs underneath his hospital gown. Alfred knew something wasn't right; he never exercised, ever. None of this made any sense. Alfred was only fourteen yet he looked like a twenty year old! Frantically, Alfred pressed the "call" button, wanting answers and wondering what was wrong with him.

* * *

Matthew Williams had just finished a long day at work when he'd received the phone call from Arthur. Matthew glared at the phone as he read the caller I.D, willing for it to just go away. It had been a _long_ day in the office; he had spent the whole day fighting off Francis' constant flirting and all he wanted to do was relax for a couple of hours before his boyfriend Gilbert came round for dinner and hopefully for something _more_ than that. He really didn't want to answer the phone. Whenever Arthur called it was usually a petty rant about Alfred.

_"Alfred's not eating healthily." _

Or, _"Alfred's always so loud, he never shuts up." _

Or_, "Alfred's being annoying; can't you have a word with him Matthew?" _

Usually Matthew didn't mind Arthur calling him, even if it was just to moan about his boyfriend who was also Matthew's twin brother. But, today he didn't want to hear it; he just wasn't in the mood. So, he ignored the call and let the phone ring and ring, _and ring. _Matthew sighed again. Arthur was persistent; it looked like Matthew wasn't going to get a peaceful night after all. He answered the phone listening to the usually frantic sound of Arthur's voice as it hastened to tell Matthew the news. As soon as the conversation was over Matthew grabbed his coat and headed out of the door again, feeling extremely guilty for not answering the phone sooner.

"_Matthew, it's Arthur, Alfred's been in a car serious accident. He's in the hospital."_

"_Alfred's been in a serious car accident. He's in the hospital."_

"_He's in the hospital."_

Matthew stared out of the window of the black taxi he was in and wondered why life would be so unfair. _Alfred had been in an accident? _It just didn't seem possible for Matthew; Alfred was his twin brother and his best friend. Alfred was stronger than Matthew, braver than Matthew and better than Matthew. It just wasn't fair. It was a cruel twist of fate. Just when Matthew and Alfred were happy; he with Gilbert and Alfred with Arthur, something horrible had to happen that screwed things up. The taxi stopped and Matthew was jolted out of his thoughts as he realised he was at his destination. He paid the taxi fare and got out of the vehicle. The hospital appeared to be looming over him and it was only then he realised how worried he was about Alfred.

Once he had found the right wing (it had taken a while, the receptionist didn't notice him for ages) he was immediately pulled into a tight embrace by Arthur. This startled Matthew as Arthur only expressed his emotions around Alfred, and even then Arthur tended to bottle up most of his feelings. Matthew returned the hug, wanting to comfort the Brit, it was clear Arthur was struggling. His face looked damp; Matthew knew it was from tears as Arthur's eyes were red and puffy instead of their usual cool and enchanting emerald green that Matthew was used to seeing on a weekly basis.

Arthur took a step back, seemingly embarrassed by the out of character gesture. "I-I've spoken with the doctors and they've said that Alfred's in a stable condition; they're just waiting for him to wake up now."

Matthew nodded; at least he wasn't in critical condition. It could be much worse. He took a relieved breath. "Okay, I'm gonna go and get some coffee, want one?"

Arthur, who had been staring into space, turned his head abruptly towards Matthew. "Hmm? Oh, yes I'd like a hot drink-tea please."

* * *

As Arthur watched Matthew leave he realised that coffee would have done him more good considering how damn tired the Brit was. However, he thought the drink was rancid. He also wanted to keep to tradition; he would have countless meaningless arguments with Alfred about whether tea or coffee was better. Tea was obviously the better choice. He found himself thinking of Matthew and of how surprised he was at how strong the Canadian (Alfred and Matthew were raised by different parents in different countries) seemed. Matthew had always seemed like the kind of person who would be an emotional wreck in events like this, but so far he seemed more composed then Arthur did which was a rarity. Arthur was well known for hiding his emotions; it was something the Brit excelled in. He never showed his emotions to anyone and no-one could ever tell what he was thinking or feeling apart from Alfred. Arthur felt as if this was one of the many qualities that had attracted Arthur to the American in the first place.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Arthur looked up to see an Asian man starting at the Brit. He assumed that he was Alfred's doctor. The doctor looked slightly perplexed, as if he had been trying to get the Brit's attention for quite a while. The Doctor, his ID tag named him Kiku Honda, smiled slightly and started to speak.

"Alfred's finally awake. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him although we won't be able to tell until he starts talking." Kiku checked his notes before continuing. "We will be keeping him in for observation. He may be suffering some type of head trauma as he pressed the "call" button earlier, but he had gone back to sleep when we'd gotten to him. We assume it was an after-effect of the drugs. You can go see him now.

Arthur's heart lifted and even though it wouldn't have been obvious to an onlooker, his mood perked up considerably. _Alfred's awake, and he's all right! _Arthur walked into the room where he knew Alfred was and smiled, already planning the "welcome home" party he was going to hold for Alfred when he was released from hospital.

* * *

Alfred was sat upright. His usual cheery grin was non-existent and his mouth was shaped into a frown that didn't suit his handsome face. This was an expression that Arthur wasn't used to and Arthur couldn't help but stand there speechless. He'd at least expected some form of recognition or pleasant greeting from the American, but was instead faced with an ice-cold glare and a scowl.

"_Finally. _I've been waiting for ages; I've pressed the call button three times already."

Arthur plonked himself in the chair next to Alfred's hospital bed, struggling to form an answer as he tried to contemplate what the American had just said. "E-Excuse me?" Arthur knew that it was pathetic, but it was the only response he could come up with.

Alfred looked at Arthur like he'd been born yesterday. "I s_aid,_ I've pressed the "call" button, like three times. Something really freaky is going on here. I looked in the mirror and I _swear_ I've gotten older. I mean, I was fourteen yesterday! I know, I sound crazy, but you believe me right?"

Arthur smiled; glad the American was still his healthy self. Alfred was constantly playing tricks on him, another quality Arthur liked about Alfred; you just didn't know what to expect from him, he was unpredictable. He reached across the bed to grasp the American's hand.

"Ha-ha, Alfred." The Brit rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Even in hospital you still have to prank your boyfriend. Typical, can't even be mature for one minute."

Alfred abruptly pulled his hand away; as if the British man had given him an electric shock. "_What the heck are you doing? _Are you trying it on with me?" Arthur could only have described Alfred's expression as one of extreme disgust. "Jeez man, get a grip. I'm in _hospital. _What's wrong with you?"

Arthur sat back in shock. This was either one of Alfred's very sick jokes or the guy didn't have a clue who Arthur was. He sincerely hoped it was the first scenario. "Alfred? It- It's _me_, Arthur- your boyfriend. We've been together for almost two years now. _Please_ say you know who I am, love." Arthur could feel the bitter sting of tears pooling in his eyes.

Alfred backed up, edging as far away from the man as possible. "Look, Artie, Arthur, or whatever. I have no idea who the heck you are, and you're seriously freaking me out. Please leave or I'll get the doctors in here." Another thought seemed to have suddenly popped into his head. "And jeez, where's Mattie?"

Arthur sat straight up; he was really struggling to hold in his emotions. The tears were threatening to spill from his emerald eyes. "You really have no idea who I am, do you?"

He saw the blank expression on the American's face and it was enough to drive him to an emotional breakdown, he just couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the room, barging straight into Matthew which caused the Canadian to spill tea all over Arthur, not that he cared. Alfred didn't recognise him; he thought he was still fourteen! Alfred had met Arthur when he was seventeen which would explain why he had no recollection of the bushy-browed Brit.

Arthur stepped out into the bitter cold, shivering, and started to cry. He couldn't lose Alfred, _he couldn't. _Arthur sighed, frustrated with himself. He needed to pull himself together, how could he help Alfred if he couldn't even help himself? He breathed in deeply and managed to stop the crying. If Alfred didn't recognise him, then the Brit was just going to have to make Alfred fall in love with him all over again. After all, it couldn't be that hard right? Arthur walked back to their shared apartment, weary but suddenly empowered, and vowed to himself that he would get the American to love him, no matter what it took. Arthur Kirkland was not going to give up.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well that's the first chapter done! I can't wait to write more of this story, I'm gonna have so much fun writing this, US/UK are my OTP so I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy writing this particular one. **

**Anyway, please follow, favourite and review! :')**

**Ciao for now!  
~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter. **


	2. Chapter 2- Trying To Remember

Trying To Remember

Alfred was lying in his hospital bed. He was in the same position he had been in all week with the same thoughts swirling through his head. All he could think about was the emerald-eyed Brit that had visited him on the first day that he'd woken up, claiming to be his boyfriend. It wasn't possible. It simply wasn't possible. Alfred didn't know any British people and Alfred wasn't even sure of his sexuality, so he doubted that he would have ever entered an openly gay relationship with the Brit. Whilst that appeared to be the least of the American's troubles he still couldn't help but think about it. He thought that the Brit was attractive; he'll admit that he thought those enchanting emerald eyes seemed to shine like they had a life of their own. His accent was extremely pleasant. It made Alfred tingle all over when he thought of Arthur whispering sweet nothings to him in that seductive tone that he would and his body was nice too. Not as well built as Alfred's but it was nice to look at. However, Alfred constantly tried to push all thoughts of Arthur out of his mind. Alfred needed to focus on the problem at hand, and the problem was that according to the doctor Alfred had lost his memory. He couldn't remember anything from the last five years. In Alfred's mind he was fourteen and still living in America; his twin had decided to live with him for a year. This made Alfred understand why he had been shocked to see that his body had changed overnight; the simple explanation was that it hadn't. Alfred had just lost his memory due to the impact of the crash. Alfred tried to remember that night, but he couldn't. All he could remember was rain, a car speeding towards him and complete darkness. Alfred shuddered at the distant memory and pulled his covers up, his arms now covered with gosebumps. He glanced at the clock; it was _6:00PM. __Mattie should be here soon, _Alfred thought.

When Matthew had first visited Alfred, Alfred had felt the sense of comfort that he had needed. Matthew hadn't changed a bit, he still looked exactly the same and Alfred had been grateful for that. Matthew informed Alfred that they had moved to Britain with their mother when they were fifteen. Alfred had been shocked to hear that his brother had come out as gay; it had almost made Alfred admit his own sexuality-_almost. _Not that it mattered anyway as apparently Alfred had followed in Matthew's footsteps and had emerged from the figurative closet at the age of sixteen and had entered a gay relationship with Arthur at seventeen. This was something that Alfred wasn't inclined to believe, but at the same time Alfred _wanted _to believe it. He wanted to believe that he had been strong enough to come out and he also wanted to believe that the charming British stranger he so often thought about had once been his.

Alfred was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the door to his room opening. His brother Matthew entered, timid as usual but smiling all the same.

"Hey, Alfred. How are you doing?" Alfred noticed that Matthew was holding some roses and some chocolate. Matthew placed them on the table in front of Alfred and sat down.

Alfred grinned, "Aw, that's nice of you Mattie. Honestly, you shouldn't have, but I appreciate it all the same." Alfred picked up the chocolates and pointed out the front of the box in appreciation. "Quality Street? My favourite. You know me too well, bro."

Matthew looked at Alfred sheepishly and hesitated before speaking. "Actually, they're not from me…" He trailed off so Alfred motioned for his brother to continue. "They're from Arthur. He bought them for you earlier today and wanted me to give them to you, seeing as you refuse to speak to him."

Alfred paused; a toffee was elegantly poised mid-air, on the way to his mouth. "Arthur bought me these?"

Alfred ate the toffee whilst watching his twin brother, who was smiling, as if there had been a private joke that Alfred didn't understand.

"Well, I certainly didn't buy them for you."

Matthew held the flowers and sighed. His smile disappeared and Alfred became nervous, unsure of what Matthew was going to say next. "He loves you, Alfred. He really does. Arthur loves you with all his heart. You mean so much to him. He used to tell you that every day." Matthew smiled nostalgically and rolled his eyes. "God knows he told me about it enough times as well" At that, Matthew chuckled.

Alfred continued to watch his brother; never taking his shiny blue eyes off Matthew's face. Matthew turned around so that he was face-to-face with Alfred. "_Please_ let him talk to you, Alfred. Just _listen_ to him. You two were perfect together, _are _perfect together and I don't want you guys to lose that. Arthur's heartbroken, he thinks it's the end; he won't want to go on without you, Al." As Alfred hesitated, his brother took his hand, his eyes were pleading. "Please, just see him."

Alfred was surprised to see that tears were brimming in Matthew's eyes and he was even more surprised to find that the treacherous tears were beginning to form in his own eyes as well. He hurriedly wiped them away before Matthew could notice. Alfred gathered up his courage and nodded. "Okay, I'll see him."

Matthew then sprung off Alfred's bed, a smile stretched across his angelic face once more. " It was a good job that worked because he's standing outside in the lobby."

Without waiting for a response Matthew dashed out into the lobby, leaving an astonished Alfred behind.

* * *

Arthur had been anxiously pacing the lobby. This time last week his heart had been broken by his oblivious boyfriend who hadn't recognised him and had rejected him. Arthur didn't want the same thing to happen again, but he just _had_ to see Alfred. Those few minutes in Alfred's company were worth the pain and the heartbreak. Arthur lost his train of thought as someone careered into him; knocking him over. Without thinking Arthur automatically chastised the culprit. "Damnit, Alfred! Can you please just watch where you're going?"

Arthur covered his mouth and felt his heart shatter. He hadn't meant to say Alfred. It had just been a reflex thing since Alfred was so accident-prone. He looked to find Matthew standing there, hand outstretched to help the Brit up. "Thanks Matthew, sorry about that. What's wrong?"

Matthew stood there red-faced and panting. Alarms bells began ringing in Arthur's mind. _Was there something wrong with Alfred_? "Alfred wants to…" He stopped talking to gain some breath. "See you." Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise. He took off in the direction Matthew had come from, leaving the Canadian alone in the lobby.

Hesitantly, Arthur pushed open the hospital room door to see Alfred sitting up; looking considerably healthier than he had the last time Arthur had saw him. "Hey, Arthur." The American was sheepish as he gestured towards an empty chair. "Don't just stand there, come and sit down."

Arthur closed the door and sat down in the chair that was opposite Alfred's bed. "Alfred you're looking well, love."

He clamped his hand over his mouth again, "love" was Alfred's pet name and one of Arthur's habits, so it was another reflex remark. Arthur turned red, suddenly embarrassed and sure that he'd managed to mess it up already. He looked at Alfred to see that he was actually _smiling. _

"Don't sweat it, dude. It's totally fine. I understand." He still sounded uncertain but Arthur knew he was trying. Alfred paused, as if trying to remember what the Brit had said. "Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm much better thanks; my memory is still gone which sucks." He tapped his head with his index finger.

"They actually just told me that I can go home!" Alfred's grin seemed to falter, as if he'd just thought of something depressing. "The thing is," he scratched awkwardly at his neck. "I don't know where home is…" Alfred trailed off, and looked at the Brit.

Arthur inhaled sharply, how was he going to explain that Alfred lived with him, the boyfriend that he had completely forgotten? He cleared his throat and he began to speak. "Alfred, actually I know where your home is. It's with me. We-we have an apartment together, in Central London."

Arthur watched Alfred closely; he didn't think that Alfred's eyes could possibly get any wider than they were now. "We live together? _Whoa_, so I actually did come out? _Whoa_, that's massive. So, what now? Do you want me to stay with Mattie until my memory comes back or…?" He bashfully trailed off, leaving the unspoken part of that sentence hanging in the air.

Arthur smiled; it was obvious that the American didn't hate him. In fact it looked like Alfred _wanted _to remember and the Brit was more than willing to help him. "Don't be silly, you can come home to the apartment if you want."

Alfred's face had gone a tint of red and he suddenly remembered that fourteen year old Alfred would have been a virgin and that he may be uncomfortable by the close proximity their shared bed forced them to have. "Don't worry, there's a guest room. I'll sleep in there."

Alfred seemed happy by the fact that he was going to stay in the apartment with Arthur, after all maybe that would trigger some memories. Arthur smiled again, enjoying the pleased but dazed expression on Alfred's face. Taking his opportunity, the Brit leaned over and placed a kiss on Alfred's forehead- a sign of affection, not lust. Arthur helped the American who was now blushing, onto his feet and linked arms with him, helping him up.

Alfred turned to the Brit and smiled. "Okay, let's go home."

The pair waited for a cab to their apartment, both hoping that the trip back would make Alfred remember.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated sooner, my laptop broke so I've been unable to access my account and submit this! *sigh***

**Anyway, that's chapter two done, I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Please follow, favourite and review :')**

**Ciao for now!**  
**~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter**


	3. Chapter 3- Memories and McDonalds

Memories and McDonalds

The apartment was cold and Alfred had to hold back a shiver as he stepped through the threshold. To his bitter disappointment the apartment was totally unfamiliar to him. He felt like a tourist in a foreign country that he'd always dreamed of visiting. He was strangely comfortable, but completely unsure of his surroundings. The first room Alfred walked into was the living room. Two large black bookshelves took up the back left corner of the room; the shelves were lined with various classics. There were several works of Shakespeare, Dickens, Austen, Shelley and Oscar Wilde. Alfred assumed that these belonged to Arthur; the stranger that he shared an apartment with. _Jeez, that's weird. Living with a total stranger, like something out of a creepy movie…_ A large part of the room was taken up by two white sofas with Union Jack cushions as decoration. On the walls of the room were photos- photos of him and Arthur. There was a photo of the pair at a park, a photo of the pair at a fair and there was a group photo. Alfred recognised his brother, but couldn't identify the man who had his arms wrapped around his brother's waist. He had shocking white hair and crimson eyes, Alfred assumed the man was an albino, or he had used eye contacts and hair dye. He also made the assumption that this man was Matthew's boyfriend- Gilbert. He also saw that Francis was in the photo- the man who'd constantly flirted with Matthew throughout school and also, according to Matthew, still continued to flirt with him in the workplace but oddly less so now that he had met Michelle. Next to Francis was Arthur who had his arms wrapped around Alfred's waist and was in the act of planting a kiss on Alfred's cheek, who was grinning widely. His blue eyes seemed to shimmer with happiness. Tears were beginning to blossom as Alfred stared at the image; it was the happiest photo he had ever seen. The thing about all of these photos that surprised Alfred was the fact that Alfred was happy in all of them; he looked genuinely content. Alfred could only remember the constant depression that he had been living in, the curse of being uncomfortable with your own self. Alfred couldn't recall ever being that happy when he was fourteen; he assumed his new found happiness had something to do with the Brit that appeared to be at Alfred's side in every photo.

"Feeling a bit nostalgic?" Alfred jumped at the sound of the Brit's voice; he had completely forgotten that Arthur was there .When he turned to face the Brit, he had to hold back a laugh. Arthur had rolled up his sleeves and was wearing a pink frilly apron.

Alfred sighed and stepped away from the photographs, turning to face Arthur. "Nope, I wish. It's strange, I look so happy in these photos, you must've made me happy." Alfred shrugged, his heart felt heavy with the need to remember. "I want to remember…"

He trailed off and finally took in the Brit, looking gorgeous in his frilly pink apron glory. Wait, _frilly pink apron? _"Arthur, not that I'm judging or anything; but you're wearing the girliest thing I've seen since I saw Feliks wear a tutu at prom." He shuddered at the memory. "Why are you even wearing an apron?"

The Brit merely scoffed. "I'm wearing an apron because I'm baking." Arthur gestured towards his apron and smirked. "Do not be so quick to mock me Alfred; _you_ have a matching apron in the cupboard for when you help me cook. If I remember rightly, you wore it last Christmas. "

Arthur looked as though he was going to say something else, but was interrupted by the _ping _of a timer. "Oh, it looks like my scones are ready!"

He raced off to the kitchen, motioning for Alfred to follow him. Alfred merely shrugged his shoulders, rolled his eyes and followed the Brit to the kitchen. He was really hoping that Arthur was lying about the matching apron.

* * *

"Dude, no offence, but this is disgusting." The Brit (still in his frilly pink apron attire) spat out his tea in surprise. He looked across the gleaming kitchen counter where Alfred was sitting, half a scone was on his plate and half of it had been eaten.

"This literally tastes like a rock, jeez! If you're planning on entering Great British Bake Off then I advise you not to give up your day job- hey!" The American made a yelp of protest as he was whacked lightly on the head by Arthur.

Arthur smiled innocently at Alfred. "What? Is something wrong? Oh, I'd be careful-you might end up with a lump on your head. You really shouldn't be so careless. "

The American opened his mouth, he was probably about to tell the Brit that _he_ hadn't exactly whacked himself on the head. It was in fact Arthur who had delivered the blow. Arthur just carried on speaking, earning himself a small glare from Alfred.

"You criticised my scones, and I baked them especially for you. You deserved that smack on the head. How ungrateful," the Brit scoffed.

Admittedly, the Brit did feel bad for smacking Alfred. He'd forgotten that Alfred wouldn't have been prepared for the taste of Arthur's scones. They tended to almost intimidate people sometimes, maybe that was just because they tasted so good? Yes, that had to be the explanation.

Arthur began to undo his apron and he hung it on the rack that was in the kitchen. He glanced over at the American who had his arms crossed and was pouting. "Dude, I'm sorry. I'd rather have a burger." At this, Arthur heard Alfred's stomach rumble.

"Speaking of burgers, could we go to McDonalds?" Alfred had an almost pleading expression on his face, he looked like a little kid, and it was adorable. Of course Arthur was going to give in.

"Fine, McDonalds it is, it's not very far from here; we can walk. I'm just going to grab something, I'll be right back."

With that, the Brit dashed off. He entered his and Alfred's bedroom and began to rummage through the shelves for something; it took a while to find it. It was hidden between all of Alfred's Marvel comics, but he finally retrieved it and was relieved to see that it was still in good condition. He walked into the kitchen to see that Alfred had found his bomber jacket and Arthur grabbed his plain black jacket and the pair headed out into the night.

* * *

It was cold out and Arthur had to wrap his arms around himself to keep warm, he looked over to Alfred who visibly shivering. "Pretty cold out, huh?" Alfred asked, his pearly teeth were chattering.

Arthur nodded. He was glad that the fast food restaurant was within reach. He tapped his pocket to make sure the photo album was still in there, he'd brought it in the hope that it would trigger some memories or show the American how happy they had been as a couple.

"Yes, it's pretty cold. It's coming up to winter."

Arthur saw Alfred frown; he remembered how much the American despised winter. "Oh great, winter. I _hate_ winter, it's so depressing." Alfred wrapped his arms tighter around his body and glanced at Arthur. "Anyway, I'm curious. What do you do for a living? I saw loads of books at your- _our_\- apartment, so I assume you like literature."

He smiled whilst answering Alfred's question. "Yes, I adore literature. In particular the classics, I'm an English lecturer at Cambridge University." He saw Alfred's impressed expression and blushed slightly. "That was how we met actually. You came to an opening day and literally crashed straight into me- you apologised by taking me for coffee and, well, I fell in love."

He stated the last part with such simplicity, there was no denial no cover-up, no embarrassment. Arthur Kirkland was in love with Alfred and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

Alfred looked over at Arthur; Arthur could see the surprise in the American's eyes. "Oh, wait, I went to an opening at _Cambridge? _I must've been feeling pretty vain that day, I'd never get into somewhere like Cambridge. I'm not smart enough." The American's eyes widened as he fully processed Arthur's story. "Hold up- a _lecturer? _Not a student? So, how old are you then?"

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at the American's obvious disbelief. "Actually, you _were_ smart enough. You got into Cambridge and you're studying Physics. Also, according to my colleagues in the science department you're one of the University's star students. I'm twenty-three and you're nineteen."

The pair came to a halt as they realised that they were standing directly in front of McDonalds. Alfred's stomach rumbled once more and Arthur, being the gentleman that he was, opened the door and let Alfred go in first.

It appeared that Alfred was still in a permanent state of shock. He kept muttering "physics" "Cambridge" "coffee" and "love". However, the American soon snapped out of it when he realised that he was standing in his favourite restaurant and that a delicious burger was just an order away.

"Artie, you go sit down and I'll pay okay? To thank you for taking care of me." Alfred then walked off to queue up, leaving Arthur to find a seat.

The Brit chose a booth in the far corner; he liked to have a bit of privacy whilst he ate. He patted his pocket again, just to make sure that the precious photo album was still there. He found it and brought it out of his pocket and placed it on the table. He waited impatiently for the American who was walking towards him with a tray full of food: there was a regular burger meal and a large burger meal. Arthur had no trouble in deciding which meal was his. He muttered his thanks and began to eat.

The pair ate in silence. As expected, Alfred devoured his meal in record time and was now slurping his milkshake whilst he waited for the Brit to finish his meal. Once they had both finished Arthur motioned for Alfred to sit closer next to him as he opened the photo album. Alfred scooted his chair so that he was next to Arthur and so he could see the album. Arthur's heart began to beat faster as he noticed the close proximity between him and the American; he could feel Alfred's hot breaths on his neck, and it was making him shiver. He tried to ignore these feelings by focusing on the book.

"Alfred, we started this photo album when we moved in together, so I think that this should help trigger some memories. Tell me if you see anything you recognise, okay?"

The American nodded and Arthur began to flip the pages. The first one was of Matthew, Alfred and Gilbert .Arthur was the man behind the camera. Matthew was in the middle, whilst Alfred and Gilbert both had their arms wrapped around Matthew's shoulders. They were in Hyde Park; Alfred had ice cream all over his face and was beaming like a five year old.

"I recognise Mattie and myself, of course." Alfred squinted at the image of Gilbert and shook his head. "I don't recognise the other guy."

Arthur nodded and flipped the page. This time it was a photo of Alfred, Arthur and Feliciano. Alfred was in the middle, Arthur was ruffling Alfred's hair and Feliciano was hugging him.

"I recognise Feliciano, we went to school together. Did he come to visit me or something?" Obviously, he looks older then when I last saw him, and that's you in the middle. I have no idea where we were though." Arthur felt his heart begin to drop, this wasn't helping at all.

Arthur made no expression and flipped the page. This was a photo of Feliciano and Ludwig with a photo bombing Alfred in the background. Ludwig appeared to be almost stiff, but there was a clear look of affection in his eyes. Feliciano was on his tiptoes and kissing Ludwig's cheek. Unexpectedly, Alfred laughed, loud booming laughter that caused the staff to glare at him.

"Man, I remember that day! Ludwig and Feli had just got together and Feli was more hyperactive than usual and extremely over affectionate. Ludwig came with Feli to visit me and Mattie; it was such a great day." He grinned at the memory.

Arthur stared at Alfred, open mouthed. _How did Alfred recognise Ludwig?_ His heart began to race, his spirits had suddenly lifting. This had to be a good sign.

"Alfred, I think you're getting your memory back! You didn't meet Ludwig until after you met me. Ludwig came to England with Feliciano just after your seventeenth birthday. You're remembering, Alfred. I knew you would."

The Brit then pulled the American into an embrace and Alfred didn't push him away instead he melted into the embrace. Arthur noticed the time and stood up; it was getting late and he had to work tomorrow. He pulled the American up and the pair left the restaurant and headed back to the apartment.

* * *

They walked into the apartment glad to finally leave the cold. It had warmed up considerably since earlier and they found that they didn't need their jackets anymore. Arthur walked into the guest room and began to prepare the bed.

"Artie, what're you doing?" Arthur looked up to meet the American's shimmering eyes. "I don't need to sleep in the guest room, you know. I can just sleep in our room. I don't mind…" The American blushed. "Actually I-I want to."

Arthur smiled and walked out of the guest bedroom and grabbed Alfred's hand. "Okay, love. That's fine. Just try not to snore." He added with a wink, joking about the snoring. The pair flopped on the bed and lay side by side. Before they knew it they had fallen into a peaceful sleep and they dreamt of each other.

* * *

**A/N : Please follow, favourite and review! :')**

**Ciao for now!  
~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter**


	4. Chapter 4- Be Prepared

Be Prepared

Alfred woke to the sweet sound of rain pattering against the window. It was the kind of rain Alfred liked-not a drizzle, but not a downpour either. Waking to the sound of rain was a typical occurrence in Britain, seeing as it seemed to rain almost every day. That was probably an exaggeration on Alfred's part but it certainly tended to rain a lot compared to America. The first thing Alfred noticed was that the warmth that had been next to him was gone. Arthur must already be up. Even thinking about Arthur made Alfred's heart race. He had wanted to share a bed with him and actually sleeping next to the Brit, hearing his gentle breaths, feeling his warm presence there, had given the American a certain comfort that he'd never felt before. He felt something for Arthur that he'd never felt before; was it _love? _Alfred felt his stomach flutter whenever he thought of Arthur and he just wanted to kiss him, and watch soppy Disney movies with him and he just wanted to know that he was his. Alfred abruptly sat up; he could smell something coming from the kitchen. To Alfred's horror it smelt like the Brit was baking scones. Alfred added teaching Arthur how to cook onto to-do his list; after all he didn't want to die of food poisoning.

Alfred plodded into the kitchen and glanced at the clock on his way over. _8:00AM, way too early to be up. _He walked into the kitchen to find the Brit humming to himself; it sounded like _Phantom of the Opera, _but Alfred wasn't sure. He'd never really liked musicals, with the exception of Disney, of course. The Brit was twirling absentmindedly, a smile across his face; Alfred concluded that Arthur was in an undeniably good mood today.

"Morning, Artie." Alfred stretched and yawned, ruffling his bed-hair. "Jeez, you're up early. Oh, and I think I'll pass on the scones thing you know?" The Brit looked at him questioningly and Alfred nodded. "Yeah I'm not too hungry, so I'm good thanks."

As soon as Alfred had finished speaking, his stomach treacherously rumbled. Alfred was hungry and he had just lied to get out of Arthur's scones. The American gulped, hoping Arthur wouldn't be too offended.

To Alfred's surprise the Brit just smiled and pulled out a McDonald's bag out of the cupboard. "Morning Alfred. Oh, it's not _that_ early, love. I have work today and it's my last day before the winter holidays. I get a couple of weeks that I've booked off, must explain why I'm happier than usual." Arthur grinned and went to hand Alfred the bag. He then went to kiss the American's cheek but then hastily pulled away. "I-I knew you wouldn't want my scones, so I nipped to McDonalds and brought you some pancakes. Here you go."

The American practically yanked the bag out of Arthur's hands, and began to dig in to his pancakes. They were delicious, no surprises there. It was McDonald's food; of course it would be good. Arthur had already finished his scones and after making a contented hum of approval, he began to wash up. Whilst Arthur was busy, Alfred finally processed the fact that Arthur was going to work and that he was going to be left alone. The Brit certainly looked ready for work; his hair was combed neatly, he wore a cute sky-blue buttoned-up shirt that showed off his flat stomach and his slight muscles. He completed the outfit with black trousers that were skinny enough to be jeans, but they were made of the wrong material. Alfred also noted that the trousers showed just how lovely Arthur's cute little butt was. It took all of Alfred's inner strength _not _to give it a tight squeeze. He was also wearing cute little loafers, and a black blazer/jacket that gave his outfit a formal look. Alfred then realised that he was dressed in a plain black T-shirt and jogging bottoms, his typical sleepwear. He felt incredibly underdressed.

Alfred saw Arthur glance at the clock and frown; he supposed that Arthur would have to leave soon. "Thanks for the pancakes, Artie! They were really good! I'm guessing you have to go soon? Don't worry about leaving me on my own, I won't destroy anything." Arthur looked at Alfred with worry, as though that thought had crossed his mind multiple times. "I mean, I'll be fine." Alfred said, trying to reassure both himself and Arthur.

Arthur smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes which appeared to be narrowed; he looked concerned. "I know you won't destroy anything. It's just I don't want to leave you alone so soon after the accident."

At the word "accident" he saw the American flinch and his tone softened. "Sorry, love. I know it's hard, but you're getting your memory back. Last night was proof of that. I'm going to have to go; I'll be back around five."

He grabbed his keys from the side and headed towards the gleaming apartment door; he opened the door and turned around, as if he'd had an afterthought. "I know, why don't you call Matthew? I think he's off today and so is that boyfriend of his… I'm sure Matthew would love to pay you a visit. His number's on a post-it next to the phone. Bye Alfred!" Alfred heard the door shut and got up to get dressed. _Today was going to be a long day…_

* * *

Alfred was sprawled across Arthur's sofa, watching _yet another _episode of Jeremy Kyle. Currently, it featured a pregnant woman and an ex-boyfriend who was accusing her of sleeping with his father. Alfred glanced down at his watch and sighed, he had been alone for five whole hours which was way too long. He didn't want to annoy his brother, but he was _so _freaking bored. He turned the TV off and walked to the table where the phone was. He dialled his brother's number and began to chew his lip; hoping that he hadn't disturbed his brother.

Alfred released a breath as he heard his twin answer. "Hello? Al? Is that you?"

Alfred boomed down the receiver as usual; not realising how loud he was. "Hey Mattie! Yeah, it's me! Artie's at work, and I'm sooo bored, do you wanna come over? You can bring your boyfriend if you want."

Alfred heard a muffled conversation from the other end. He could hear his brother's hushed whispers and he could hear a loud, obnoxious German voice who he assumed to be Gilbert, his brother's boyfriend. He found it strange that his quiet, shy brother would date someone as loud and outgoing as Gilbert. It reminded him of chalk and cheese, but then again, opposites attract. He just had to look at Arthur to remind him of that.

"Al, Gilbert's coming. He's bringing beer; be prepared." Matthew hung up and Alfred was stood there staring at the phone and grinning. Gilbert was bringing beer; it was a while since he had drunk alcohol. _Well this day shouldn't be so bad after all…._

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter is short, they're gonna get drunk in the next chapter. **

**I regret nothing :')**

**~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter**


	5. Dancey Dance, Rubber Boots, Party Pants

Dancey Dance, Rubber Boots, Party Pants

Alfred looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. It had been half an hour since his twin had agreed to coming round; a _half a freaking hour. _Why was it taking them so long? They only lived about ten minutes away. Alfred was getting _really _bored; he was sprawled onto the sofa, feet dangling in the air. A book was lazily held in his tanned hands. Driven to desperation in his sheer boredom, he'd begun flicking through one of Arthur's classics to keep himself occupied. _Pride &amp; Prejudice, _one of Artie's favourites though in Alfred's opinion it sucked. He really couldn't care less about Mister Darcy or any other noteworthy characters.

_Bang!Bang!Bang!_

Alfred dropped the book he was reading in a slight panic. After all, it could've been a ghost or a thief. However, reason told him that it was his twin.

"I'm coming!"

He raced off the sofa, and yanked open the apartment door to reveal his twin Matthew and his boyfriend Gilbert. Little flashes of memories came to him as he saw Gilbert. Yes, he recognised the albino who was loud and obnoxious (like him) and who liked to drink beer (like him) and who had a brother who was always trying to keep him in line (also like him). Alfred remembered that they had a lot in common and they probably got on very well.

"So…" Gilbert glanced around the hallway, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "Are you gonna let us in or what?" Gilbert asked, placing the heavy crate of beer the floor.

Alfred laughed, trying to conceal the feeling of awkwardness as he realised that he was stood in the way. "Yeah guys, come on in!"

Gilbert strolled in with Matthew closely following behind. The German headed straight for the kitchen, a sure sign that he'd been in Arthur's- no Arthur _and_ Alfred's- apartment before. He began emptying the crate of beer into the fridge. Alfred sat on the sofa and gestured for Mattie to sit down-he, yet again, felt extremely underdressed. They were both in nice button downed dress shirts, a light green for Mattie and white for Gilbert and they were customised with what appeared to be designer jeans. Alfred looked down at his clothes and felt like a peasant; he hugged his jacket for comfort and reassurance.

"So, Alfred. How are you?" Alfred looked up, startled that his quieter brother had been the first to speak. Alfred must've been lost in his own thoughts.

He beamed at his twin, illustrating just how happy he was. "I'm fine, Mattie. Actually, I'm doing great!" He flashed a thumbs-up.

Matthew nodded before asking: "How's everything with Arthur? How's your memory doing?"

Alfred thought for a moment, something that was unusual so it took a while. How_ was _everything with Arthur? He wasn't sure. He knew he'd developed _feelings_ for the Brit and he knew that Arthur returned those feelings, but Alfred didn't know how to address it. It would be awkward, w_ay _too awkward. Last night as he lay next to the sleeping Brit, he'd watched Arthur's chest rise and fall; his face was completely relaxed as he dreamed, his cheeks were an adorable tint of pink, and Alfred had wanted _more. _Suddenly, he didn't just want to sleep _next to _the Brit, he wanted to sleep _with _him and this feeling managed to excite him and embarrass him at the same time.

"Uh, yeah everything's going great!" Matthew's look was sceptical and Alfred was reminded that he was talking to his twin, _Mattie_, who he shared everything with.

He opened up a bit more. "I don't know what to do, Matt" he gushed. "I think I like this guy, I mean _really _like this guy- I mean, we're engaged and I can't even remember! It totally sucks, and Mattie-" He whispered the next part, out of disbelief and embarrassment. "_I think I want to sleep with him."_

Loud laughter interrupted their serious conversation. "Alfred, that's so adorable! Just go for it, I mean you've slept with him before." Gilbert plonked himself on the sofa next to Matthew.

Alfred's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he squirmed in his seat. "Yeah, but I can't remember and-"

*He was a virgin before Arthur." Matthew filled in for Alfred, glaring at Gilbert as the German tried- and failed- to hide his amusement.

"Gee, thanks Mattie." Alfred snapped, not liking the embarrassing turn in the conversation.

Matthew held his hands up in surrender as Gilbert got off the sofa, walked to the fridge, pulled out three bottles of beers, and walked back into the living room where the twins has resumed their talk. Gilbert, not caring about interrupting, bounded back on the sofa next to Matthew and handed the twins a beer, keeping one for himself.

Gilbert turned to Alfred and jokingly stroked his chin in thought. "Y'know, Alfred. I know what you need-"

Matthew groaned. "Don't you dare say it." He threatened.

"You need Dutch courage." Matthew emitted another loud groan. "You need to get drunk. I mean- don't take this the wrong way Matthew- but Alfred, you're pretty hot-"

"Thank you," the American said, blushing.

"You're welcome and Arthur- well, he tries to hide it but he's pretty much horny all of the time. I can totally tell these things. So, if you get drunk off your ass then you'll get all brave and confident, so that when Arthur walks through that door you can woo him and then it's off to bed." Gilbert leaned back in the sofa, looking pleased with himself and took a large swig of beer.

Matthew looked at Gilbert, a mixture of disgust and disbelief on his face. "You can't seriously think that will work."

Gilbert shrugged. "It worked with you, didn't it?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I wished it hadn't…"He jokingly muttered.

"Lies, Matthew!" Gilbert cried before grabbing his Canadian boyfriend and giving him a rough kiss on the lips, causing Matthew's face to turn bright red.

"Gil, not in front of Alfred!" This was followed by the sound of Gilbert's loud, obnoxious laughter that seemed to ricochet off the walls.

Alfred, who'd been watching their little scene with great amusement (he had to admit, they made a cute couple) decided that he would follow Gilbert's advice. If he embarrassed himself then he could use the alcohol as an excuse, it was the perfect plan. He downed his entire bottle of beer and set the empty bottle down on the coffee table.

"Okay, dudes! Let's get this party started!" Alfred yelled, before rushing to the fridge and grabbing three beers. His announcement was met with both appreciative whoops and slightly audible groans.

_Jeez, Mattie really is a grumpy pants today, oh well; we'll have to change that! _Alfred placed the beers on the coffee table with a flourish and began to scroll through his music collection; if he was going to make a fool out of himself tonight then he might as well have fun first!

* * *

Three hours later and their little "party" was in full swing; Gilbert and Alfred were well and truly drunk and Matthew, who was trying to be the sensible one, wasn't far off either.

"Birdie, wha's that song called?" Gilbert slurred an arm wrapped around Matthew, they were still all in the apartment and we slumped in the living room. Arthur's television was blaring music at its highest. At the minute it was playing a Katy Perry song which, judging by his ridiculous dancing, Alfred was pretty happy with.

"What song do you mean, Gil?" Matthew was staring at his brother with slight fascination. _H__ow could someone dance that badly? _

"You know, that one which Specs and Luddy danced to that time." Gilbert stood up to try and mimic their dancing, which resulted in him tripping over the coffee table.

"NOOO!"

Alfred ceased his dancing and rushed over to the coffee table where a bottle of beer had spilt all his Spiderman comic. "I hadn't read that one yet! I'm so sorry, Spidey!" Alfred cried cradling the magazine as if it were a new born baby; he glared daggers at Gilbert who was slowly but surely getting up with the assistance of Matthew.

"It was about Germans dancing. C'mon Birdie, you _have _to know." Gilbert moaned.

Matthew sighed. He honestly had no idea what his boyfriend was on about. "No, Gilbert. I have no idea what song you mean."

Gilbert slumped onto the sofa, dejected. Then, as if he were a light being switched on, he jumped back up. "Sparkle party! Yeah, that's it- German Sparkle Party. God, I really am awesome. Go me!"

"I have never heard of that song, Gilbert." Matthew said, taking a swig of one of the many bottles of beer on the table, not caring who it belonged to.

"Alfred, do you have a Smart TV?" Gilbert asked, fiddling with the remote

"Yeah, why?"

"We're gonna have a Sparkle Party!" The twins exchanged puzzled glances as Gilbert loaded up YouTube. It took several attempts to find the song that he wanted and then he finally pressed play.

"_Is this a party?~" _A German voice enquired. Matthew groaned, he remembered this song now; it was _awful. _

"YES, I LIKE TO DANCEY DANCE!" Gilbert answered, dancing around the room obviously not caring about the fact that looked like an idiot.

Much to Matthew's distaste, the song was played twice. Alfred found that he wanted to dance to it now that he had heard the song.

"YES, I WORE MY RUBBER BOOTS!" Gilbert and Alfred twerked to the song whilst Matthew looked on, really wishing he was somewhere else.

"Come on, Mattie don't be such a sourpuss!" Alfred joked and before Matthew had a chance to argue; Gilbert grabbed him and began to twirl him around the room. Matthew allowed himself to be danced around; it was kind of fun.

German Sparkle Party was played for a third and final time and, as the drunken trio got to their favourite bit; "_Dancey Dance, Rubber Boots and Party Pants!" _The apartment door was burst open and a very angry Brit was standing in the threshold.

"_What the in the bloody name of the Queen, David Cameron and Benedict Cumberbatch is going on here?"_

* * *

Gilbert's facial expression said it all; _busted. _

Alfred raced up to the Brit and wrapped his arms around him, similar to the way a child would. "Artie! You're home; it's been _so_ boring without you-"

"Hey! Who're you calling boring?"

Alfred giggled. "Okay, maybe not _boring_, but now you're here we can have more fun!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes; he had not been expecting this. He'd planned on getting home, making dinner that Alfred probably wouldn't eat, ordering a take-out instead and watching a movie. He had _not _expected to arrive home to find his apartment a mess and a drunken, clingy Alfred.

"No, we can't because _those two," _he pointed to a grinning German and an apologetic-looking Canadian. "Are going home right now."

Arthur could see that Alfred was about to whine and was internally preparing for an argument but then, something changed. Alfred's face lit up and he grabbed his brother's hand who then grabbed Gilbert's hand.

"Sorry guys, but Artie's being grumpy. You have to go, it was super fun though. Same time next week?" He waffled on as he ushered them out of the apartment. "Bye!" He yelled, slamming the door in their faces before they could protest.

"Phew! Thank God they're gone." Alfred walked to the sofa, seemingly unaware of Arthur's puzzled expression as he stared at his sort-of fiancé. "Wanna beer, Artie?" Alfred asked, gesturing to the unopened bottles that lay on the coffee table.

"No thanks." Arthur joined Alfred as the American made a "suit yourself" face and opened another beer. Arthur was slightly worried, this was so unlike Alfred. "Are you okay, Alfred?"

"Just dandy!" He flashed a thumbs-up to prove it. "How are _you, _Artie?" He asked, scooting closer to the Brit.

"Uhm, I'm fine Alfred." Arthur noted that the American's face was flushed with alcohol. It made him look adorable. "Why are you drinking Alfred? You don't normally drink."

"Don't I?" Alfred moved along the sofa another inch.

"No, I'm usually the one that's getting drunk." He chuckled, remembering nights where Alfred had to carry him home bridal-style from the bar.

"_Really? _Hmm…What's drunk Artie like, I wonder?" Alfred crossed his legs and had an elbow propped on his knees as he looked up at Arthur, they were so close now that their knees were touching.

"Drunken Artie is an idiot." Arthur replied jokingly. He found himself staring at Alfred's beautiful blue eyes and then at his luscious-looking lips. He tried to look elsewhere but found himself drawn to them. He just couldn't believe how gorgeous Alfred was, he was so lucky.

"Hmm…? Oh, I _really _doubt that." Alfred inched forward some more and turned so that their foreheads were touching, he brought up a hand and caressed Arthur's hair. "You could never be an idiot." He leant in and his lips brushed Arthur's lightly, a quick, flirtatious move, but enough to turn Arthur's face red. Alfred giggled and moved in again, powered by the booze. This time the kiss was less light, less hesitant as Alfred pushed his lips against the Brit's. He poked the Brit's soft lips with his insistent tongue, wanting to take their kiss to the next level.

Alfred's wish was granted as Arthur opened his lips and let the American enter. Alfred's tongue greedily explored the Brit's mouth, claiming every area as his. Whilst Alfred was busy exploring Arthur's mouth, the Brit was busy exploring the American's body. His hands roamed Alfred's upper torso as he began sliding his hand up Alfred's shirt. Alfred moaned and Arthur was brought back to his senses, he retracted his hand and pulled away.

"Aww, what was that for?" Alfred asked, pouting and breathing heavily.

"You're drunk, and this is your first time." Arthur struggled to keep in mind that "Pre-Arthur Alfred" was a virgin.

"Not _technically _and I'm only a _little _drunk," Alfred whined, though Arthur knew it wasn't true. He was a _lot_ drunk.

As much as Arthur didn't want to, he found himself shaking his head. It felt weird saying no to Alfred; he had never done that before. "No, Alfred, not tonight. I will not be accused of taking advantage of you."

Alfred crossed his arms. "But it's not _fair. _I _want _you to take advantage of me."

Arthur chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I bet you do, you little flirt." He noticed that Alfred's eyes had begun to droop. "I think you need to go to bed and sleep off the alcohol. I'm off work tomorrow, so we can go somewhere. How does the cinema sound?"

"Anywhere sounds good if it's with _you, _Artie."

Arthur chuckled. "Yeah, you can stop trying Alfred. My underwear is not coming off tonight. "

"But, ARTIE~" The American whined, then looked around in confusion for Arthur had lifted the American up and was carrying him to their bed.

"Oh, wow Arthur you're so _heroic!_" Alfred gushed as he was being led into the bedroom.

Arthur found himself rolling his eyes again. "Yep, it's a curse. Okay, goodnight Alfred. You need some sleep." He gently placed the American on the bed.

Clearly spotting another chance to get it on with the Brit, Alfred propped himself up and tried to use his sparkling blue eyes to entice Arthur. Arthur thought back the temptation. "Arthur, lie down with me?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Goodnight, Alfred!" Arthur turned and closed the door, a small smile on his lips.

"Meanie~" Alfred whined as Arthur walked off.

* * *

Alfred pulled the covers over himself as he tried to get to sleep. If living with Arthur was always going to be like this then he would be happy, he'd be very happy.

"I LOVE YOU, ARTIE!" Alfred shouted.

A sigh, then: "I love you too, Alfred."

Alfred sighed contentedly and went to sleep, safe in the knowledge that he'd wake in the morning next to the man he had fallen in love with.

* * *

**A/N: I am such a bad/lazy/mean author, ohmygosh, I realised that I hadn't updated in ages, I hope you guys like this chapter, it took forever, aww I just love Artie and Alfred :3 **

**I don't even ship PruCan that much, but they do make an adorable couple :3 **

**Thanks to all the followers so far, still got a couple more chapters to go! **

**If you're feeling generous then please follow, favourite and review! **

**~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter**


	6. Chapter 6- A Selection Of Our Firsts

A Selection of our Firsts

**A/N: Warning: suggestive content but, sadly, no lemons.**

* * *

"_Alfred. Alfred, you need to get up." _

Arthur stood next to the bed that Alfred was sleeping on, fully dressed and ready to go out and seize the day. Alfred, on the other hand, was incredibly _not _ready to seize the day as he was still fast asleep. Arthur assumed that he was hungover from the previous night. The Brit had decided that he was going to be nice, so he had let Alfred wake up of his own accord; this decision was made at 7:30AM. Hours passed and once it reached midday Arthur made the unanimous decision to wake Alfred up. He'd planned a lovely, romantic day for them and if Alfred didn't surface soon then there would be no point in it as half of the day had already been wasted.

"Alfred, you really do need to get up love." Arthur reached across the bed and gently began to shake the sleeping American who didn't even stir. Arthur sighed and stood back up, his hands on his hips and his emerald eyes narrowed.

"I swear to God Alfred, if you don't get up right now I will not be blamed for my actions." Nothing. The American was dead to the world.

The Brit rolled his eyes. "_Fine," _he huffed. "I did warn you."

Arthur didn't care that the American probably couldn't actually _hear him, _to him that didn't matter. It was Alfred's own fault that he'd gotten drunk, no-one else's. Arthur smiled faintly as he reminisced on the events of last night. It had taken all of the Brit's self-restraint to turn the clingy American down, but Arthur had wanted to wait for the right, romantic moment. _All things being well, that night would be tonight. _His feet padded loudly as he walked across the floor of the apartment and headed to the kitchen. He glumly noted that Christmas was coming up which meant going to Francis' for Christmas dinner; he'd have to remember to contact Francis later and ask him whether they were still invited. Not that he _wanted _to go, of course. It would just be nice for Alfred.

Arthur whistled a melodic tune to himself as he rummaged about in the cupboards for the bucket. After searching several different cupboards he finally located the bucket and he pulled it out, frowning at the tinge of guilt that had hit him when he thought about what he was actually planning to _do _with the bucket. _Ah, well… _He turned the cold tap on and placed the bucket underneath, watching the water slowly rise to the top. Deciding it had reached a suitable volume; the Brit switched off the tap and removed the bucket. Careful not to spill any, he carried the bucket of water into his and Alfred's bedroom. Again, he stood by the bed and issued Alfred a fair warning.

"Alfred, if you don't get up _right now _then I will pour this bucket of cold water all over you."

As expected, the Brit received no response from the practically comatose American. He raised his eyebrows, took in a deep breath and raised the bucket.

"I'm just being cruel to be kind, love." And in a way, he kind of was. Cold water in the face tends to help rid a hangover. He swung his arms back and threw the cold water all over the American. Instantly, Alfred bolted up, his mouth slightly agape from the shock of having water tipped over him.

"What the _hell? _Dude, did you just tip water all over me?" Alfred looked furious and Arthur momentarily panicked that perhaps the day wouldn't go smoothly after all.

"Uh.. " Arthur began, rubbing the nape of his neck with his hand. "Good morning?" He said, his pitch rising at the end of the question.

"Well no, actually. Funnily enough, some stupid _idiot _decided to tip water all over me instead of y'know waking me up nicely like normal people do! And, for some reason, I have a _banging headache. _So, if you could just turn around, walk right out of here and let me sleep then it'd be very much appreciated." Alfred snapped angrily, before realising that he couldn't lie back down as the bed sheets were wet.

What Alfred hadn't noticed whilst he was furiously ranting was the expression of barely contained anger that was evident on the victim of verbal abuse's face.

"Well," the Brit began, his words a quiet, deadly hiss. "I _tried _to wake you up, _you moron, _but you were unresponsive probably due to the large amount of alcohol you consumed which explains your headache."

Alfred opened his mouth to protest or apologise, but the Brit wasn't done yet. "No, I'm not finished! I had planned for us to have a wonderful day today; it was going to be really romantic, and we were going to have a great time! But, _nooo_, you just had to go and wake up all grumpy and spoil everything!" The Brit stopped aware that his face had probably turned red from shouting.

"Arthur." Alfred began, and he obviously couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he apparently realised something.

"What?" Arthur snapped, bringing his head up once again to glare at the American. "What are you smiling at?"

"We're arguing like a married couple," Alfred concluded. "It's kinda weird."

Arthur took a deep breath and chuckled. "I guess we are. So," he paused, hesitant. "Do you still want to go out?"

Alfred grinned, and ruffled his dirty blonde locks. Arthur was amazed to see that despite Alfred's hair being wet, the American's cowlick still continued to defy gravity. "'Course I do; I gotta shower first though. Oh, and I need painkillers."

Arthur checked his watch, his large eyebrows knotted as he tried to calculate how much time they'd have. "You have half an hour," he warned. "Or I'm going on this super amazing date that I planned specially without you."

"Oh, I do love you." Alfred joked, gathering up his things so he could have a quick shower.

"I don't doubt it." The Brit responded with a wink and he sashayed out of the room, leaving Alfred alone to get ready.

* * *

Precisely thirty minutes later, the pair stepped out of their apartment and onto the London street. It was a crisp, cold December day and the Brit had to do up the buttons on his coat to stop himself from freezing.

"Couldn't have picked a colder day, huh?" Alfred joked as Arthur locked the door to the apartment.

"All part of the date." Arthur reassured, a crooked smile on his face. "It gives it that added quirk."

Alfred rolled his eyes and the pair walked down the street. Arthur led the way as he was the only one out of the two that actually knew where they were going.

"So, are you gonna eventually tell me where we're going?" Alfred asked, an excited gleam shining in his baby blues.

Arthur grinned, also excited. "Can't you see it? It's staring you right in the face." The Brit gestured to the surrounding London environment.

Alfred scrunched up his face, his glasses slipping slightly. "I don't see anything," he remarked. "It's just London. There's Big Ben, the Houses of Parliament, the London Eye, big red buses and the River Thames."

Arthur shifted himself, putting his weight on one foot and then the other. _How long would it take Alfred to figure it out? _

"Oh!" The American exclaimed, excitedly. "Are we going on the London Eye? Are we, Artie? I mean, it's okay if we're not, but I'm just saying it'd be awesome if we were."

Arthur rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Yes, Alfred, we're going on the London Eye."

"Yes! That's awesome!" The American announced, jumping in the air with a fist-pump causing the Brit to roll his eyes again.

"Honestly, Alfred, you can be such a child." Arthur chided, as they made their way to the London landmark.

"I know! You love me for it anyway." The Brit didn't respond because he knew that it was true.

"I bloody _hate_ queues." The Brit proclaimed as they stood in the line for the London Eye. They had been queuing for about thirty minutes.

"Hey!" Alfred elbowed the Brit in the ribs. "You can't hate queuing! You're _British." _

Arthur rolled his eyes."I have no idea where that stereotype comes from, but I can confirm that it's not accurate." He muttered, as they moved forward.

"We should be able to get onto the next pod now!" Alfred announced, excitedly and Arthur saw that he was right; they were right at the front of the queue now. _About bloody time. _

The pod opened as its previous occupants got off and the pair, along with a few other tourists, stepped onto the pod.

"Oh wow, this place is _so cool!" _Alfred exclaimed as he ran to the far side of the pod causing some of the tourists to giggle at the excited American.

Arthur smiled fondly at the American's child-like antics; the Brit had put a lot of thought into the date- not that he expected Alfred to notice as the American still hadn't gained his full memory back. The doctors said it should take about a month for it to fully come back. Arthur had chosen all of their _"firsts" _as the date theme. He could've chosen many "firsts", and so could've chosen a load of locations, but he felt that the three he'd chosen were the most important and he wanted to share them with Alfred. The London Eye was Arthur's fondest spot; the memory would be one that he would tell his children (if he and Alfred decided to adopt) and his grandchildren. It was the first time that he'd been able to call Alfred his fiancé.

Alfred stopped running around the pod to stand next to Arthur who was gazing at the view .They both stood and admired the spectacular sight that was London.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Arthur asked, though his eyes weren't looking at the streets of London. They were looking at his partner; the love of his love who never _ever _got any less beautiful.

"Yeah, it really is." Alfred agreed, his blue eyes gazing dreamily at the view.

Arthur sighed and looked back out at the view. "Do you know why I chose this place for our date today?"

Alfred shook his head. "No. Why did you?"

Arthur smiled softly and tore his eyes away from the view to look at Alfred. "About a year ago, on a cold December day much like this one, we came on the London Eye together."

"But I've never been-" The American stopped himself, realising why he couldn't remember being on the London Eye. "Sorry, carry on."

Arthur continued; undeterred. "You were worried about me that day- you said that I was acting strangely and I'll admit it, I was. I was extremely nervous, my stomach was filled with butterflies and I honestly thought that I was going to throw up. And no, I was _not _hungover."

He chuckled, his face turning slightly red as he realised that Alfred's stunning blue eyes were focused entirely on _him. _

"It felt as if the little black box was burning a hole in my pocket and all I could think was '_What if he says no?' _And we stood in a pod, just like this, both of us looking at the view and I did it. I got on one knee, held out the ring and asked you to marry me, right in front of a group of random Japanese tourists."

He chuckled again, and found that he had to wipe away a stray tear that had involuntarily leaked from his green orbs.

"And then the craziest thing happened," the Brit paused, smiling at the memory. "You said _yes. _And everyone else clapped and I cried and you cried, and with trembling fingers from pent-up nerves and happiness, I slid the ring onto your finger and we kissed and I could've sworn that I was floating on air. I don't think I'd ever been so happy in my entire life."

Arthur finished and glanced across at the American to see that he was crying. Wet, salty tears were running down Alfred's face and he made no move to wipe them away.

"Did it really happen like that?" Alfred asked his typically loud voice no more than a whisper.

The Brit nodded. "Exactly like that."

"I wish I could remember." Alfred replied, glumly. "It sounded amazing, _you _sound amazing."

Arthur shrugged. "I try my best." He comfortingly patted Alfred on the shoulder. "Don't worry Alfred, you'll remember in time."

The door to their pod opened and it was only then that Arthur noticed that their ride was over. "Ready to go?" He asked, grabbing the American's hand.

"Sure I am!" Alfred grinned and the two got off.

"Okay, so where are we going next?" Alfred began as soon as they'd walked away from the London Eye.

"My, someone's eager," the Brit remarked, a grin on his face.

"Guilty as charged!" The American beamed, slinging an arm over Arthur who huffed in response.

"Next destination: the cinema!" Arthur announced.

"_Hell yes_

* * *

As they stood in yet another queue, Alfred asked a question that Arthur wasn't really expecting.

"So, what's this one?"

Green eyes narrowed in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, I know you." Alfred gestured to their surroundings. "This place has got to have some kind of significance to it." Alfred grinned as they moved forward in the queue.

"There is," the Brit allowed, also moving forward in the queue. "But, I'm not telling you until _after _the movie."

Alfred pouted. "Why not?"

"I want to keep you in suspense, of course." Arthur chuckled at the American's sad reaction and they moved forward in the queue.

"Two adult tickets for _The Amazing Spider-man 2 _please." Arthur asked the cashier who accepted their money and gave them the tickets.

"C'mon Artie, we're gonna be late in!" The American yelled excitedly as he began to pull Arthur towards their screen-room.

"We don't need to go in yet. We can wait until after the trailers."

Alfred dropped Arthur's arm, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "You can't do that, I love the trailers! How else are you gonna know what movie you wanna see next?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you can be so…" He trailed off, not really sure what he was going to say after that.

"I know!" The American beamed and ran towards the screen-room.

Arthur gave an indignant cry of "Alfred!" before ambling after the American.

"Okay, why did that have to happen? _Why? _I mean, I _knew _it was gonna happen, but _why?" _The film was finished. They were outside waiting for a taxi and Alfred was _devastated_. His bright, blue eyes were bloodshot and his face was wet with tears. Arthur knew that the American hadn't expected the film to be so tragic and yet it _was. _Gwen Stacey's death had obviously left a hole in the American's heart- he was experiencing "the feels."

"Oh, come on Alfred, it wasn't _that _sad." Arthur gently scolded the distraught American.

"But, it was," the American sniffled. "It was just… _Ugh_."

Arthur rolled his eyes and the pair stood waiting in silence. (Apart from the American's constant sniffling, this only caused the Brit to roll his eyes more.)

The silence was broken when Alfred, who had finally recovered, asked Arthur a question. "So, are you gonna tell me now?"

Arthur immediately clicked on to what the American meant and nodded. "Yes. I promised I would."

"So?" Alfred asked, intrigued.

"Give me a chance!" Arthur snapped, but there was no bite to it. "Okay, so it must've been about two years from now. Yet again, it was this time of the month and it was bitterly cold. Though, the cold didn't bother me for I was far too nervous."

"Nervous for what?" Alfred asked, impatient to hear the rest of the story.

"Stop talking and let me continue!" Alfred put his hands up in surrender. "It was our first date. Well the coffee trip doesn't count, and I was so nervous. I liked you, _really _liked you and I was worried that you didn't like me back."

The Brit paused, wondering about how to continue his explanation. "It was your idea to go to the cinema- a Marvel film was on. I can't remember which, so we went to go and see it. Afterwards, we came out here and waited. I waited for a taxi and you waited for Matthew- who you were living with at the time." He smiled softly, remembering the way his stomach had tightened into knots at the prospect of what he hoped was going to come next.

"We stood outside for about five minutes, shuffling our feet and making awkward comments about the film. You were the one who had the courage that time. You stepped forward and asked me if I had a good time. I nodded. You asked me whether I wanted to see you more. I nodded again. You took my hands in yours and said that "You'd really like that" and slowly, but surely, you brought your lips to mine. I had to tilt my head up in order to meet you and as our lips collided, I felt my head get light and I realised that your lips tasted of sugar and salted popcorn- but I didn't care. I'd had my share of kisses but that kiss was- it was just magical- and I knew that I wanted _more. _I knew that I had to see you again." The Brit paused, blushing slightly. "So, this was the place of our first kiss." He shrugged, his blush heating up his cheeks.

It was then that Arthur noticed that Alfred hadn't moved or spoken since Arthur had begun his story. "Are you okay, Alfred?"

The American blinked, and shrugged sheepishly. "I…I just love the way that you explain things_, _you make me feel as if I was actually there. I mean, I _was _actually there, but you make me feel as though I can remember it. I can imagine it. Have you ever considered being a writer?"

Arthur shrugged again and Alfred slowly stepped forward closing the small gap between them. Noticing the goosebumps on the Brit's armed, Alfred slowly rubbed them in an attempt to warm Arthur up. "You cold, Artie?"

Arthur could feel Alfred's warm breath against his throat and he felt an intense surge of heat rush to his face. "Not anymore." He squeaked feeling,for some reason, slightly embarrassed.

Alfred took Arthur's small hands in his and held them tightly. "Damnit, Arthur Kirkland. I love you." Arthur felt his heart beat faster and his head automatically tilted to the side, so that when their lips met it would be easier.

"I love you too, Alfred F. Jones." It didn't need to be said, but Arthur felt as though it should; as Alfred brought his head down, Arthur stood slightly on his tiptoes and their lips met.

It wasn't their first kiss since Alfred's accident, but it was the most _real _and Arthur could've sworn that he saw stars and heard fireworks as his lips met those of the American. It was a quick kiss, small but sweet and as they parted Arthur's mouth felt all fuzzy; the sweet taste of the American lingered on his lips.

"The taxi's here." Alfred muttered and Arthur's faced managed to turn a shade of crimson as he realised that the taxi driver had been gawping at them whilst they kissed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Arthur asked, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. "Let's go!"

They walked to the taxi and opened the two passenger doors, "And where is it we're going?" Alfred asked as he slid into his seat.

"Destination three: dinner!"

* * *

The restaurant was the same as Arthur remembered; the outside looked small, and slightly run down, but the inside was beautiful. It reminded Arthur of the TARDIS from _Doctor Who. _Arthur also liked it because, to him, the restaurant was a symbol of Arthur's personal mantra. Ugly, cold and foreboding on the outside, but a treasure within. Arthur was probably being cynical, but when was he not?

Arthur had booked a reservation, so the two were led to their table by the waiter and they sat down. They peered at the menu, ordered the first thing they liked the look of and were left alone.

"Okay, so what's this place?" The American wasted no time in delivering the question.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You'll just have to wait until after dinner."

The American slumped back in his chair. _"Ugh!"_

As expected, the dinner was delicious and as Arthur wiped his mouth with his napkin, Alfred thumped his hands on the table making Arthur yelp and drop his napkin.

Vibrant green eyes glared at bright blue. "Idiot, you _scared _me."

"Sorry," Alfred apologised, sheepishly. "Anyway, you have to explain this place now."

"Fine, fine." Arthur was starting to regret this a little bit, maybe he should have chosen another first? He had to explain this place; it was all part of the date.

"A month or so into our relationship, I invited you here for dinner." The Brit began and he swore that he was already blushing. "As expected, you agreed and we came to this restaurant for the first time. We drank and had dinner. I drank a lot more than you but I wasn't drunk, I was just warm. I was all fuzzy; maybe you could say that I was tipsy. But, I most definitely _wasn't _drunk- it would've been one of the worst mistakes of my life if I had been drunk that night." Arthur stopped, looking across at Alfred to see if the American knew where this was going- apparently, he didn't.

"We went back to my place," a lump formed in his throat, he swallowed. "And, well we began to kiss and one thing led to another and…" He stopped again, embarrassed.

"Hey!" The American joked. "You can't stop now; you're just getting to the good part!" He winked. Oh, how Alfred winked. Arthur felt himself becoming uncomfortably hot and he continued his story.

"We slept together for the first time. It was…It was amazing, Alfred. _You _were amazing and I'd never felt so _alive_. And it may sound stupid, or cheesy, but it was at that moment that I realised that I was in love. I was in love with the charming, charismatic, idiotic, happy, _perfect _Alfred F. Jones and it was the best feeling in the world. And I have never, _ever _stopped being in love with you- even for a moment- and I doubt that I ever will."

Arthur finished speaking and he looked the American directly in the eyes, those beautiful, shining blue eyes and spoke. "It doesn't matter if you don't remember-at least, not to me. I don't care, and you _will _remember in time. What matters is that we have each other and that we can always get through anything."

Alfred smiled, not a smirk or a cocky tilt of the mouth, but a wide, real smile that seemed to brighten up his entire face. "Arthur Kirkland, has anyone told you that you are brilliant with words?"

"Well, I _do _teach English," Arthur replied smugly.

Alfred nodded and his face seemed to change as his bright, wide smile turned into a cocky grin. He played with the rim of his wine glass and fluttered his long lashes. "I bet that _I _could teach you a few things." His voice was seductive, he winked and Arthur wanted to take the American's clothes off there and then and pound him into the table. But, of course, life sucked and he couldn't.

"Well, he began, hoping that his voice sounded seductive (like he was trying to be) instead of eager and desperate (like he actually was)."You'd just have to prove it then, wouldn't you?"

"I think I just might be able to." The American slid his hand under the table and began to stroke Arthur's upper thigh causing the Brit to inhale sharply and squirm in his seat.

"I think…" The American began, his fingers trailing teasingly close to the Brit's member. "That we should go back to our place. Y'know, _now_."

"Oh, I think that would be a good idea." The Brit squeaked, his voice trembling with anticipation. He fished out his wallet, dumped a load of notes on the table and stood up abruptly.

"Well," the American smirked and stood up, keeping his voice low. "Look how the tables have turned, now who is eager?"

"Oh for god's sake, just hurry up and bloody have sex with me already."

"Yes, _sir."_

* * *

Arthur turned to the side; he was wrapped tightly in the American's arms so he shuffled as gently as he could to avoid waking him.

He caught a glimpse of their bedside clock- _1:00AM. _The Brit grinned as he reflected on the past 24 hours. It had been perfect. Who could say that Arthur wasn't romantic? _Ha, suck it Francis. Proved you wrong, stupid frog. _

Arthur twisted again in the American's arms until he was lying on his back. The sex, Arthur had to admit, had been the best he'd ever had. Sure, Alfred had always been good in bed. But, that time he had been simply _exceptional. _A perfect end to a perfect day. Arthur would have to woo the American more often if that was how he was going to perform. In fact, Arthur _would _woo Alfred more often; he had liked the feeling of treating his fiancé.

Alfred stirred in his sleep and Arthur smiled as the American nuzzled his face into the Brit's neck. Arthur allowed himself these moments to be proud of himself. After all, he'd done it. He'd succeeded in making Alfred fall in love with him all over again and that had been no mean feat.

Since Alfred's accident, Arthur appreciated Alfred more. He vowed that he wouldn't take the American for granted _ever _again. He loved him too much to do that. When he thought about it, maybe fate had influenced Alfred's accident? Arthur had needed to be reminded how much he required Alfred and Alfred's sudden memory loss had done just that. Arthur had never felt worse in his life then when Alfred forgot him. In time, Alfred's memory would make a full recovery. But, they didn't need that. Not really. The recent trauma had shown Arthur that all they had needed was each other, and that was how Arthur liked it.

Content, Arthur turned to face Alfred and he let sleep envelop him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so we're nearly at the end of this story now!**

* * *

**Just got the epilogue ( Christmas ) left now! **

**Thanks to all those who have stuck with it so far! **

**If you're feeling nice then please review! **

**~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter**


	7. Epilogue-A Christmas to Remember

Epilogue-A Christmas to Remember

It was December 25th-Christmas Day and Arthur Kirkland was complaining.

The bushy-browed Brit wound his scarf tightly around his neck as he waited in the doorway for his American boyfriend. "I just don't see why we have to go to Francis' house on Christmas Day." He moaned, raising his voice so that Alfred could hear him from the apartment. "He'll only spend the day mocking me because apparently his cooking is 'Oh, so much better than anything I call edible.' The arrogant git." Arthur buttoned his coat up as Alfred began pulling on his shoes.

"I think you're forgetting," Alfred began, tying up his left shoe as he spoke. "That Francis' food _is _better than anything you call edible." He flashed Arthur a cocky grin as he pulled on his coat. "Also, Francis is your best friend; you _know_ that you want to go really."

Arthur rolled his eyes, he scoffed. "More like worst enemy. He's the Moriarty to my Sherlock, the Dalek to my Doctor. That's how bad he is." Alfred chuckled at Arthur's dramatics; his messy dirty blonde hair fell into his face as he shook his head. "Love, can we please not go? We could just stay here instead. _Please_?" This caused Alfred to roll his eyes as he stood and gently kissed Arthur on the forehead.

"You are _such_ a drama queen! I don't care if he's the Voldemort to your Harry Potter; we're going for dinner at Francis' house! Michelle's going to be there and Mattie and Gil! It'll be nice." Alfred alleged, opening their apartment door for Arthur. An "after you" gesture forced Arthur out of his warm confines of their lush, shared apartment and onto the bitter cold streets of London.

Arthur crossed his arms. "Typical stupid British weather, it's so damn cold." He mumbled, his teeth chattering form the harsh cold wind that swept throughout London. He began to feel warmer though, once Alfred had grabbed hold of one of his arms, linking the couple together.

"Cheer up Artie, will you?" Alfred asked and his grin was so bright and genuine that Arthur couldn't help but smile a little in return. "It's Christmas!" Alfred laughed, and the sound echoed down the street as they headed to the Frenchman's house for Christmas dinner.

* * *

The crackers were pulled; the alcohol was drunk, the turkey was eaten. The little Christmas affair had actually turned out to be quite nice, Alfred summarised. He was currently curled up on one of Francis' sofas, resting his head on his British boyfriend's shoulders. They should really be heading home, but it was cold and Alfred was too tired. He glanced across the room at Matthew and Gilbert who were both asleep on the opposite sofa; Matthew's head was rested on Gilbert's lap, who had an arm wrapped around the Canadian's torso. Alfred found it to be simply adorable.

Arthur tilted his head to kiss Alfred on the cheek; Alfred tightened his grip round the Brit's waist and smiled softly in response. Relaxing, Alfred was just about to close his eyes and drift off to sleep when he felt someone poke his side.  
"Hey," Arthur whispered, "You can't go to sleep now or you'll miss something really important."

Curiosity instantly piqued, Alfred sat up and propped himself up on his elbows. "What? What is it?"

Arthur bit his lip and glanced at the clock. His voice sounded shakier than usual. "I guess that I can do it now. Now's as good a time as any, after all."

"For what?" The American asked, puzzled. _What is he up to? He seems nervous… _

"Come on." Alfred yelped as he was pulled from his seat and led out to Francis' back garden.

Arthur shut the patio door and pulled Alfred down the sloping pathway to the grassy area by the fountain that Francis had recently installed. "Okay, I've already spoke to Francis and Michelle about this so they won't bother us."

Alfred cocked an eyebrow, "Bother us? Oh God, please don't tell me that you're into _that._ I mean, if you are then it's cool but it's really cold right now." He protested.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Alfred F. Jones, what on Earth is wrong with you? Did I even _mention_ sex?" He chuckled, his smile turning into a smirk. "Anyway, I did _not_ bring you out here for a quick fuck; it's something much more important than that."

Again, Alfred rolled his eyes. "Well, will you quit being so dramatic and just tell me- wait, what are you doing?" In the midst of Alfred's speech, Arthur had gotten down on the floor and was knelt on one knee in front of the American. Alfred watched in stunned silence as the Brit fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a small, black box.

_Ohmygod, no freaking way… _Alfred could already feel the tears coming. _If this is what I think it is… _

Arthur wasn't looking at the American as he spoke, his eyes were fixed on the ground and he was trembling. "A-Alfred F. Jones, it's been about two years since we started dating and those two years have been the best... and the most stressful two years of my entire life." He raised his eyes to meet Alfred's and Alfred could feel pools of water forming in the corners of his eyes. Arthur had previously told Alfred about the other proposal and Alfred had wondered what it had felt like then. Well, now he knew. It was the most wonderful feeling ever.

"When you first met me I was the moodiest, grumpiest, rudest, most insufferable git anyone would have the misfortune to meet. Heck, I probably still am." Alfred chuckled at that bit- it was true. "But, I don't care about that anymore, Alfred. Since I met you, you made me realise that there's more to life than negativity, money and work. You gave me hope, Alfred. You taught me how to _live_." Arthur's voice cracked and Alfred thought that he probably wasn't the only one trying not to cry. "As the song that you love so much goes, _you_ are my only sunshine, Alfred. My sunshine and my hero and-to quote another song- I need a hero, Alfred. I need you." Arthur paused and Alfred could now visibly see that he, too, was struggling to keep the tears at bay.

"I know that technically we've already done this, but I wanted to do it again because Alfred, your accident made me realise how much you mean to me. Alfred, I love you. I love you so, so much and without you I could never be happy. I would be nothing. I really would." Arthur grinned shakily and opened the box to reveal a small, beautiful silver ring that had a gemstone in the middle. It was a sapphire ring to match Alfred's eyes. "Alfred F. Jones, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Immediately, a grin broke out on the American's face and he rushed forward, lifted the Brit up by his torso and repeatedly swung him around and around. "Yes! Ohmygosh, a thousand times yes! Yes, yes, yes! Ohmygod, Artie! _Yes._"

"Put me down, Alfred!" Arthur squealed, lightly hitting the American on the back. "I'm getting dizzy!"

"Sorry!" Alfred giggled, placing Arthur gently on the ground. "Can I put the ring on?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well, that is the whole point of a ring."

Alfred giggled again, taking the ring out of its box and placing it on his engagement finger. "It's such a beautiful colour!" He admired.

"Yes, like your eyes." The Brit pointed out, bashfully.

Alfred grinned, and grabbed the Brit in a tight hug. "I really do love you, Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur stood on tiptoes and kissed Alfred's forehead. "And I you, Alfred F. Jones."

Stepping back, Alfred grasped Arthur's face in his hands and looked deeply into those beautiful forest-green eyes. "I really, really mean it."

Arthur chuckled, "So do I."

Alfred smiled at that. "I know." He kissed Arthur on the lips. It was a short, sweet kiss that was all smiles and joy and promised a happy future for the two of them.

"Now," Arthur scowled slightly, looking at the patio door. "I think I promised Francis that we would go and join them for a game of charades."

Alfred chuckled, grasping hold of the Brit's hand. "Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint would we? Team Kirkland-Jones will beat them anyway."

"Kirkland-Jones," Arthur mused. "It has a nice ring to it."

Alfred grinned, swinging their joined hands in the air as he walked.

"No Artie, it has a _wonderful_ ring to it."

_***~*~*~*FIN*~*~*~***_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's my very first completed fic! And I have to admit it, I'm quite sad now. I absolutely loved this fic, I didn't want to finish it! But, all good things must come to an end, I suppose. I must've been super attached to this fic because I teared up a little from Iggy's proposal. **

**I just want to thank everyone for the follows, favourites and reviews that I received throughout this fic, you guys are all awesome! :3 **

**Thanks again and I hope you guys check out my other USUK fics that I am, and will, be writing. **

**(( Oh, I just noticed that I kinda ended this fic on a pun; _ring_ to it. Wow, I make myself laugh. ))**

**~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter**

**GUEST REVIEW RESPONSE:**

_Himeji~ _Ohmygoodness, thank you so much! I am so glad that I made you feel like that, I mean, that was the aim. But, I seriously appreciate your review so much; it makes me think that this has been totally worth it! I hope that you liked this chapter. :3


End file.
